


The four of them

by QuietlyPondering



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Mostly Logince, QPP LAMP, Queerplatonic relationship, Romantic Analogince, aroace patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietlyPondering/pseuds/QuietlyPondering
Summary: First, Patton went to work overseas - then Virgil ended up going on holiday to visit his parents for a month. Now for a while, it's just the two of them. And maybe it's lonely without them - but it'll be okay.





	The four of them

With a quiet embrace, interlocking hands, looks of wistful infatuation - Virgil grants Roman a rare smile. The minutes ‘til his flight count down steadily but far too fast for their liking.

Roman places a soft hand on Virgil’s cheek, kisses him sweetly, hiding the tears welling up in his eyes. “I love you, you know?”

And Virgil laughs. The kind that bubbles out of you with barely a moments notice. He smiles so sweetly, and returns the kiss with a peck on the lips. “I know. I love you, too.”

And Roman places his forehead against Virgil’s - this closeness brings Virgil back to a time when they were carefree, simple children, playing make believe.

“I’ll miss you.” Roman says, and it’s true.

“I’ll be back in a month, Ro.”

Neither can bring themselves to let go. Neither can think up a witty remark, or a comment coated in sarcasm - like that of the one that brought them to this point in the first place. They just simply wait, as time ticks on.

And Virgil has to let go.

And Roman had always been a crier - if secretly, hidden away in his room on lonely days - or behind a bag of popcorn in the cinema, Virgil’s arm just barely touching his own.

He wouldn’t cry until he got home. Not really.


End file.
